


Their last meeting.

by bombhumpa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Last words, M/M, Prison, This was for school but I'm so lame I'm posting it here, i don't even know what to tag, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombhumpa/pseuds/bombhumpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian visits Jim for the last time before the consulting criminal is executed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their last meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not friends with the way AO3 separates paragraphs, but it will do. Enjoy!

Jim was sitting at the small bunk bed in his cell. He was dressed in his finest suit, well actually his only suit. To honour the day he’d taken a shower. He’d even shaved. His dark hair was a mess, but he didn’t really care about it. His gaze was fastened on the door, he was waiting for Sebastian.

 

Once there had been a time where the criminal had been the most dangerous man in London, maybe even the most dangerous man in the world. He’d been known and feared by everyone, but one day it had all changed. He’d messed it all up, and he regretted it so much.

 Sebastian had saved him. Sebastian Moran, his lover and partner in crime.

 

Jim angrily wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye. He looked around in the so very familiar room he was in. There was the bed he was sitting in, a small sink with an unwashed plate, a window that was impossible to open, and of course the door. The thick metal door which he was looking at. Everything had a shade of grey. Suddenly it hit him that it was his last day in that cursed room, that tomorrow was the day he was leaving.

 Once again his thoughts drifted away to Sebastian.

 

The criminal didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there until the door opened.

 “Twenty minutes”, someone said.

 “Okay”, someone else replied, the voice was deep. “Thank you.” Jim noticed the voice and immediately he was on his feet, smoothing out his already smooth suit.  

 The door closed again, and in front of him stood a tall, muscular man. The brown hair of his was just as messy as his own, but Jim didn’t pay any notice to the hair, nor did he to the Westwood suit the other man was wearing. He took a step forwards and almost threw himself into his embrace.

 “Sebastian”, he whispered, wrapping his slender arms around his boyfriend.

 

Ten minutes and a lot of feelings later the both men were sitting at the bunk bed, leaning their backs against the wall, looking at each other. For ten full minutes they’d been crying, hugging, whispering soft words to each other. Proper words hadn’t been needed, they both knew why Sebastian was there. Their eyes were red, their voices broken.

 “I guess this is the final goodbye then.” Jim’s gaze flickered, he’d never been good with words.

 Sebastian gently squeezed his hand, his stomach felt like one big knot. “I guess it is.”

 Jim nodded, finally daring to meet his partner’s gaze. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but his voice didn’t want to obey him. He cursed himself in his mind.

 “But I guess everything is better than this.” Sebastian managed a brief smile, gesturing with his hand at the room.

 “I guess.” Jim swallowed, he almost didn’t recognise his own voice.

  _Silence._

 Jim cleared his throat, once again his gaze was flickering. “Will you miss me?” He looked down at his hands, nervously twisting them. He didn’t know why, but he was scared of the answer. _So very scared._

 Sebastian took a deep breath. “Jim, look at me.” The man grabbed his partner’s pale hands in his own tanned ones. Only now did he notice how much thinner Jim had become since his last visit. “I will miss you. I will miss you tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. I’m going to miss you the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that.” His eyes filled with tears. “Even though the sun will set tomorrow and rise the next morning like nothing’s happened I will miss you. I will miss you ‘till the end of days.”

 The criminal managed a smile, his eyes were filling with tears again. “Five minutes then.” He sighed and straightened his back a little. “Is this when I give you a fierce kiss, hug you and refuse to let you go when the time is out?” He cracked a smile. It felt strange, Jim hadn’t smiled for a long time.

 Sebastian leaned forwards and pecked a kiss to the so very familiar lips. “I guess it is”, he said quietly.

  _Silence_.

 Eventually Jim broke the silence. “I can’t think of a single thing to say.” He made a half-hearted laugh.

 “Neither can I.” Sebastian was silently counting down his last seconds with the man he loved more than anything in the world.

 “I guess this is it then.” Jim saw the door to the cell open, a man was gesturing at them both that the time they had was over.

 “I guess so too.” Sebastian gave his lover one last kiss, blinking his tears away.

 “Goodbye, Sebastian.”

 “Goodbye, Jim.”

 

Jim looked at the closed door, biting the inside of his cheek. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth was almost a relief.

 

Twenty-four hours later Jim Moriarty was executed, and an additional thirty-three minutes Sebastian Moran shot himself in the head, his last words being ‘I’m joining you, Jim’.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school, therefore it’s a little short. Maybe I’ll edit it someday, I doubt it though. I hope you liked it (please leave kudos!), and if you didn't I’d appreciate feedback!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Jim or Sebastian, I do own the plot though. Rights go to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.


End file.
